Three Can Play
by silverotter1
Summary: Hermione finds that sometimes a girl is willing to do almost anything to get what she wants. DM/HG TN. One-shot. Set in Seventh Year.


**Title: Three Can Play**

Set in Seventh Year. DM/HG and some TN.

Author: silverotter1

Rating: M

Warnings: Mindless smut, threesome, harsh language, explicit sexual content, yada yada.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Just borrowing them and bending them to my will for a short time.

* * *

Draco sat in the private dormitory he shared with Theodore Nott. He was pouring over his Advanced Potions II notes, memorizing potions ingredients for tomorrow's exam. Seventh year work had proven to be quite demanding and he was glad end of final term was clearly in sight. The light from his candle was flickering across the parchment as he concentrated on the unusual ingredients. Just then the wooden slab of a door was thrown open, jarring him in his seat.

Nott came stumbling backward into the room with one Hermione Granger, attached to his face. Needless to say, they had not noticed Draco. Granger jumped up, wrapping her bare legs around Nott causing him to stumble further back and onto the bed. Draco remained silent, appraising the situation when Theo spoke.

"Are you sure about this?" He was lying supine on the bed as Hermione crawled up his frame, giving Draco a spectacular view of her bottom.

The little grey pleated skirt rode up revealing pink knickers that barely covered her firm little arse. She reached back pulling off each shoe and rolled down her knee socks giggling all the while.

"What do you think…_Theo_?" She pulled her jumper over her head, tossing it haphazardly across the room.

Draco felt his growing erection twitch and a wry smile crept across his handsome face. Why not just enjoy the show? It's not like he and Theo keep secrets. Nott had been dallying with the little Gryffindor for a few weeks now; flirting, passing her notes.

It seemed to Draco that Theo had been trying to bed the Gryffindor witch for half the year. She had grown into her looks so to speak; fresh faced, pink lips and cheeks, slim legs and trim waist, nice breasts. She was a fine looking female by any bloke's standards.

Then again, why not make his presence known? Just because Draco didn't like to share, didn't mean Nott would mind.

"I'll let you take the lead…if you want," Theo cooed.

"After my last boyfriend, I think I'll actually like a man who takes charge. Don't be passive," she purred as she grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her waist.

She was obviously talking about the Weasel. Draco, along with everyone else, knew Granger and Weasley had had a bit of an association. Everyone also knew it didn't work out.

Theo gripped the hem of her button down ripping it open. Hermione gasped in pleasure as his hands roved up to cup her breasts and she moaned when his thumbs traversed the margin of creamy flesh that peaked out of the pink lace bra.

Draco wet his lips, no longer content with just watching. "Granger," his silky voice drawled out, "I _wouldn't _have expected that of you."

Hermione jumped and turned to the voice from the corner of the room, wrapping her arms round the front of her chest.

Theo squinted in Draco's direction and chuckled. "Gee, mate, how long were you going to sit there?"

"I'm not that much of a pervert, Nott. However, I don't suppose you need any help with Granger? She is quite feisty." Draco stood, his clear grey eyes never leaving Hermione's deep brown ones. The corner of his lip curled ever so slightly.

Nott glanced at Hermione, then back to Draco, then to Hermione again. He saw how she was staring at Draco and knew she wanted it. Nott acted quickly. "Well, I've never done anything like you suggest Draco, but if Hermione is interested; she could set the ground rules."

Draco's arousal was visually evident as his length tented his trousers. Hermione's eyes dipped to the bulge when Draco slid his fingers up the fine wool fabric to ease the tension a bit. Finally, she looked back at Theo. Biting her lower lip, she gave a tiny nod and a shy smile. Theo glanced at Draco and nodded.

A jolt of excitement ricocheted through Draco as he removed his robe and placed it on his desk chair. He strolled to the bed as he pulled his school jumper over his head and loosed his tie. All the while he never let go of Hermione's gaze. Her arms slowly came from around her chest as Nott pulled the white cotton shirt from her shoulders.

Draco took her by the hand, pulling her up off the bed so Theo could shed his school uniform. The blond Slytherin skimmed a light hand up her arm and brushed her long brown curls back from her shoulder.

"You won't be sorry," Draco breathed across her skin, as his lips tickled the tender spot just below her ear. His other hand swept up her thigh, under her skirt and hooked the waist of her knickers. Gentle fingers pulled the flimsy satin down her legs as he knelt in front of her to help her step out of them.

A second set of hands then rested on her waist and glided up her sides to the clasp of her bra. With a quick twist, Theo released the clasp as Draco stood letting his shirt and trousers slip to the flagstone floor. He slid the bra straps from Hermione's arms and bent his head to catch a waiting nipple in his warm mouth.

With a gasp, Hermione tangled her fingers in Draco's hair while Theo undid the zipper at the back of her skirt. When the grey fabric hit the floor, Theo pulled her back against him running his palms round to her tummy and sliding one hand down to cup her mound of soft curls as he kissed and nuzzled her neck

"_Oh_…" Hermione was reeling. She never dreamed of doing anything like this but was lost in the feeling. She leaned back into Theo and arched, spurring him to continue his touch. He obliged and dipped a finger between her folds.

"Draco, she's so wet…and it's all for us."

Hermione gave a shaky sigh while she ran her hands up Draco's chest. He lifted his head from her breasts, and she gripped his shoulders while Theo's finger found her precious hidden pearl. She cried out as Theo heightened her need.

"Let me feel you too, Hermione?" Draco inquired. All she could do was nod her approval. His eyes caught Theo's and he directed his friend, "Let's take her to bed." Draco hoisted her in his arms as if she were his bride taking her to his bed.

"Up on your knees, pet," commanded Draco, as he positioned himself in front of her. Nott sidled up behind her and she felt his warm, hard cock at her back as he reached round to fondle her breasts.

Draco reached down and slid two fingers into her drenched cleft. Practically groaning, he whispered, "You're so hot…so wet. Can I taste you? Lean her back, Theo."

"Taste me?" Hermione began to feel a bit panicked. Theo leaned back on the bedstead and nestled her between his thighs, slightly to the side so he could stroke himself. One hand caressed and teased a nipple, while the other pumped his dick.

"Spread your legs for me Hermione. I won't hurt you, I promise." Draco felt her tremble slightly as he gripped her under her thighs and eased her legs apart. "I promise you'll like what my tongue can do to you…"

She relaxed a bit as Draco nuzzled his nose past the dark curls covering her soaking heat. He parted her nether lips and tongued her sensitive bud as she wriggled under his mouth.

"Oh…_oh_…Draco_, please_…"

"Mmm, you're so sweet and tangy…" With each word, Draco's lips vibrated agonizingly against her tender flesh.

"That's so fucking hot," muttered Nott as watched Draco work on Hermione. Theo pumped his shaft harder as he tweaked and twirled Hermione's nipple with his fingers, wishing it was in his mouth.

Draco sat back and Hermione gave a moan of protest.

"Don't worry, sweet. I'll take you soon." He pulled his boxers down as his cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach, and then stood proudly. He saw her eyeing his length and nearly burst into flames when her little pink tongue darted from her mouth to wet her lips. "Do you want to touch me?"

Hermione nodded hungrily and Theo helped her up to her hands and knees, pulling her back to his face, sliding further underneath her. "Sit back…sit back on my face." She did as she was told. His mouth covered her dripping sex and worked a different kind of magic.

Humming and sighing, she gripped Draco's member gingerly and felt the smooth, soft skin over his steel-hard need. She had the overwhelming desire to rub her lips on that delicious smoothness, anything to release the building ache that Theo's teasing created.

Draco exhaled a sigh of pleasure as her small fingers caressed and stroked him. "Go ahead…do what you will to me, sweet." He gave her a cockeyed grin and she blushed, thinking he could read her thoughts. Gripping himself with one hand, he maneuvered his weeping prick to her mouth.

Her tongue darted out to lick the flushed head of his penis. "Yeah, that's it…" his words excited and encouraged her. She swirled her tongue around the ridge of flesh and then took the sensitive head into her mouth. Draco jerked and groaned.

"Did I…did I hurt you," she asked uncertainly.

"No, no…your mouth feels so good. It's so hot and soft. Don't stop…please, Hermione." Draco begged as he took the back of her head and guided her mouth back onto his throbbing cock. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, sucking and licking, enjoying the approving groans and growls from Draco.

Theo had positioned himself behind her, stroking her center with his rod. "Who gets to take you first, love?"

"You should, Theo, since I'm bigger than you," replied Draco, for Hermione's mouth was otherwise occupied.

Draco glanced down at her. "Is that all right with you, my sweet?"

She slid him out of her mouth for an instant to answer. "Yes, Theo…I want Theo first."

Draco felt a tiny stab in his heart at her words. He wondered if Hermione felt guilty for enjoying him, as well as her boyfriend. It was, after all, the first time Theo and Hermione would have sex. At the moment though, Draco didn't really care. He was just glad to have her anyway he could. He let his mind drift to anything other than Nott drilling into her from behind, wishing fervently her mouth was back on his knob so he could lose his mind to sheer ecstasy.

_

* * *

_

After they had returned to Hogwarts to finish their Seventh Year, Draco had wanted to pursue Hermione. It just never seemed like the right time. And then his best friend, Nott had expressed an interest, which took him by surprise. Theo was always going on about her brains or her body, wondering why more boys didn't go after her. It wouldn't be right for Draco to try to beat his friend to the punch, so he suffered in silence. Until tonight.

* * *

Nott was inside her now, going on like a virginal schoolboy. How Draco wished it was just Hermione and him. He'd pleasure her again and again until she begged him to stop.

"Should I come inside?" Theo sputtered.

"Don't stop, Theo…I'm almost—" Hermione cried.

"I… can't… wait…" Theo pulled out of her and finished himself off, spurting his release onto her back. With a final jerk, he slumped down onto her back, collapsing them both to the mattress. The weedy Slytherin boy rolled off of her, panting and sated. "Sorry, 'ermione," he panted, "I couldn't wait for you."

"Hermione, love, come here…" Draco lifted her up crushing her against his hard chest. Hermione tried to kiss him, but he would not allow it. When she became persistent he nudged her cheek to the side, exposing her delicate throat to his teeth. He nipped at her neck, and then soothed the bites with his tongue.

Draco pushed her back on the bed, nestling himself between her thighs. His mouth sought her breasts, laving each with equal attention. She sighed with delight as his teeth captured a perky bud, then his tongue swirled and teased.

Her unfulfilled state from Theo's rutting was almost unbearable. "Draco, I'm so ready…I want you so much."

"What is it, exactly, that you want?" he teased, nibbling his way up her neck.

Hermione grinned, the pink tinge on her cheeks deepening. "You know what I want," she pouted.

"Perhaps, but I want you to _tell_ me." He sucked lightly on her earlobe, causing a shiver to run the length of her side.

"I want you so deep inside me, now. I want to feel you fill me…_oh_!"

He had complied willingly, filling her in one thrust of his hips. He sank into her luscious heat, unable to contain the moan that escaped from the depths of him. With his forehead pressed to hers, he moved with her; their rhythm quickening with mutual pleasure.

She wrapped her legs round his waist, rewarding his effort, as she ground herself against him, matching each thrust. She was indescribable. No witch he had ever dipped his dick into had ever felt like this. So hot, so tight, so wet… Merlin, he was lost. He felt the tingling in his arse and the backs of his thighs. He felt the quivering in his lower belly and the tightening in his balls. He was about to explode as she drew pleasure from him he'd never dreamed existed.

"Malfoy, I…I'm…_oh, Draco_…" She practically sobbed as her body tensed and trembled beneath him.

He could feel her reaching the brink. He could see the lovely flush of arousal on her chest, neck and cheeks. He could smell her tangy scent.

"Come with me, kitten…I'm… coming inside you…"

Bursts of light exploded behind his eyes as his climax tore through his body. Hermione was right there with him; he could feel her walls clenching and shattering around him. She screamed in silence, and then whimpered his name. _His name_, not Theo's.

Draco buried his face in her copious waves, mumbling words that sounded an awful lot like, '_I love you'._

"What? What did you say?" Hermione's dark brown eyes devoured his.

"Nothing…I mean—"

"Guys, we missed dinner," Theo interrupted. "I'll get dressed and go raid the kitchen. Be back in a sec."

Theo patted Hermione's head, and smacked Draco's bum as he left the bed. Dressing quickly, he was out the door before they could say a word.

Hermione gazed up at Draco. "Please tell me what you said, Draco. I think I heard you, and I want to be sure."

He rolled onto his side, propping himself on an elbow and ran a hand through too long fringe. "I…I can't tell you Hermione. It wouldn't be right. You're Theo's girl, after all. Even though we're friends, Theo and I, I really don't think he'd appreciate if I took more than he's willing to share."

She looked hard at him. "Why wouldn't you kiss me?" She shimmied closer, curling her body against him. "Am I that unworthy of a kiss?"

"No," he hedged. "It's just that…I don't want to kiss you in front of him."

"Why? You can fuck me in front of him, but not kiss me?" She searched his face for any evidence, any indication of feelings beyond those of lust.

He looked back at her with practiced indifference in every line of his face, but his eyes…his eyes betrayed him.

"Why?" she pressed.

Draco sat up suddenly, gripping her arms and dragging her to him. "Because if I do…if I kiss you… he'll know. He'll know how I feel and so will you."

"I want to know how you feel," she whispered. "Show me. Kiss me."

He cradled her head in his hand, slowly lowering her down carefully as not to rest his full weight on her. His mouth was a hairsbreadth away from hers. She quivered in his arms waiting to feel his lips take hers.

"Hermione," his ragged voice pleaded. "If I do, I won't be able to share you."

"Draco, kiss me."

He closed his eyes and kissed her; soft lips parted beneath his, granting him entrance. Their tongues danced and tasted; sipped and played. Time and place melted away. Draco tilted his head to deepen the kiss further as she clung to him, as if her very existence depended on him.

"Draco, I love you too," she murmured against his mouth.

He pulled back. "Sorry?"

"I heard you, when we came together…and I love you, too."

"What about Nott…er…Theo?"

"Draco, Nott has been helping me…I've wanted you all year. Theo tried to talk me up to you, to spur you on, but nothing seemed to work. Theo told me he suspected you liked me but he thought maybe you didn't know how to show it. We came up with this plan to…make you jealous."

A look of anger replaced bewilderment. "What?! But you just…he just fucked you right here. You've been going out with him for a week!"

"No, it was all a ruse. And Theo was wanking, just before…seemed real, huh?"

Confusion crashed through Draco's mind, the realization of deception surged through his chest. "You and Nott conspired against me? Used trickery to manipulate my affections?" His mouth twisted into a snarl.

Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip, alarmed at the intensity of Draco's reaction. "Well, yes, we did. I wanted your attentions and Theo was willing to help me." She raised her chin in defensive defiance. "I'm glad I did it. It got me what I've wanted all year. Don't judge me for going after what I want."

Draco's snarl slowly bowed into a grin. "Aren't you quite the little conniver? Are you sure you were sorted into the proper house?" He stroked her cheek, taking her face in his hand and bent down to taste her once more.

A beautifully devious smile graced her swollen lips. She shrugged, lifting her chin to accept his kiss.

He plundered her mouth, taking all she offered and more. Pulling back, he asked, "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into, little Gryffindor?"

"Absolutely," she threw back, "Do you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and grinned. "I do now." He drew her beneath him and took again what she so willingly gave.

* * *

The end

* * *

**A/N: Thank you kindly for reading. If you would be so generous as to leave me a review, I will love you forever :) !**


End file.
